This invention relates to a golf bag frame, particularly to one applicable to conventional golf bags to permit them to stand with balanced and not liable to fall down.
A conventional golf bag frame 20 shown in FIGS. 7 and 8 is fixed with a golf bag 10, by means of position holes 101, 102 formed on a same side, and position bases 211, 212 of a position frame 21 fixed in the position holes 101, 102 with screws. Further, the position frame 21 has a limit base 213 fixed at a proper point of a lower portion and having a holed lateral projection 214, a connecter 22 fixed at a proper point of an upper portion. The connecter 22 has two ends respectively and pivotally connected with a sleeve 221, which has an L-shaped wing 222 at an inner side. The sleeve 221 fits with an upper end of each of two support rods 23, 23, and the wing 222 is fixed with one of two upper ends of a Y-shaped rod connected with an upper end of a support connect rod 24. The support connect rod 24 has a lower end protrudes through the holed lateral projection 214 and fits in a fix base 242, which is pivotally connected with a pivot base 252 formed at an outer end of a support base 25. The support base 25 has an inner end fixed with a bottom of the golf bag, having a sloped surface 251 to correspond to a sloped bottom surface 11 of the golf bag 10.
When the golf bag 10 fixed with the golf bag frame 20 is to stand on the ground, the golf bag 10 is to be inclined to the constant angle of the bottom sloped surface 11, and then the sloped surface 251 of the support base 25 moved to contact with the bottom sloped surface 11, pushing the Y-shaped rod 241 and the wings 222, 222 upward, which then push the sleeves 221, 221 to swing outward to let the support rods 23, 23 spread out in supporting the golf bag in that sloped position securely, as shown in FIGS. 9 and 10.
However, the conventional golf bat 10 has a sloped bottom surface 11 to suit to the sloped surface 251 of the support base 25 so as to different sloped grounds. So the conventional golf bag frame 20 cannot be applied to a golf bag with a flat bottom, only to that with a sloped bottom surface of a certain angle, resulting in waste of resource.